Crusade's End
by TheManTimeForgot
Summary: Final Part: Now that the destination has been reached, will they break their curse? Or be beholden to Hild's will forever?
1. Tragic Triumph

_It's been fun, but its time to end this ride._

 _Oh My Goddess! belongs to Kōsuke Fujishima and Dark Horse Comics._

* * *

A sunny day greeted Skuld as she stepped outside with her toolbox. The young goddess had a lot on her table today; first was to do basic repairs on Banpei and Sigel. She would have normally done it in her room, but she also had to fix her bike too, and there wasn't enough room. Calling over Banpei, she opened the toolbox and got to work Tuning the joints and adjusting the sensors was took some time, and then she heard the marching of metal going up the stairs.

"That's strange, no one should be coming yet. Banpei Force, front and center!" From around the temple smaller duplicates of Banpei headed towards the entrance, Sigel speeding there on the motorized wheels in her shoes. Skidding to a stop, her fist ready to fire at whoever these uninvited guests were. She almost jumped when she saw who it was.

Not only had Nero, Helen, and Epsilon returned, but they had brought the rest of them as well. She and the tiny machines ran back to Skuld and did their best to explain but she had to see for herself. She was aghast and slowly came to meet them once they had gotten up the stairs. They shouldn't have been there, shouldn't have been anywhere, and yet here they were, still in their gleaming yellow armor, weapons at their sides.

Before Nero had a chance to introduce her, Skuld was before the large frame of Upsilon, making her seem even smaller in comparison. His crimson eyes looked into her brown with a blend curiosity and familiarity.

"Miss…Skuld," He said hesitantly. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

She was slightly disappointed at his response, taking a step back. "Y-you don't know who I am?"

Noticing his error, Upsilon quickly tried to correct his mistake. "Epsilon tied your angel to me, some of it's memories drifted into my mind. I only know that you are Skuld. If it helps, you are someone I would like to know more about you when this is over."

The answer was slightly comforting, but as she turned to to face Gamma and Nero she was still wary. "I suppose you're not here on vacation are you?"

"Regrettably no." Nero said. "There are other things for us to do. Who else is here?"

"Just Urd and Peorth." As if on cue, they both stepped out of the temple. Strangely they both wore their goddess uniforms and their eyes narrowed as they stood at the door.

"Thank you." Nero bowed. "Epsilon, does your guitar need work done?"

"I do not want to be an inconvenience." Epsilon sat down, his cobalt cloak catching the sun as he pulled out the instrument Skuld made him. Plucking on a few strings gave the yard a ambient tune and Skuld went back to her repairs. It continued as Gamma, Nero, Helen, and Upsilon were confronted by Urd and Peorth while Omega floated around, surveying the grounds.

"So," Urd started. "You came back. And you brought the rest of them, too."

"Lind had a point; they are so familiar…" Peorth had been wondering about that since she first saw Epsilon trapped here, injured as he was. When Lind made her case to the rest of them about not sending him home, they eventually came to the conclusion that they should send them on their way. Even so, Lind was stubborn; she _had_ to have known he wasn't the same, but even so she trained him, putting as much of her in him as she could in a day. Now that she's seen them herself, Peorth was inwardly glad that Lind wasn't here to see the rest of them.

"And they're just as hardheaded." Urd was on a short fuse today, especially now. "You should have just went home."

Gamma smirked at her warning. For some reason he just didn't care whose toes he stepped on. "You and I both know that we wouldn't do that. Besides, there is a question we came here to ask."

"Well spit it out."

"Did we, I mean the other us, fight Hild?" He said. "And did we die trying?"

Urd and Peorth were surprised, but the others weren't. Right then Omega came by. "Hey, I feel two energy signatures coming in fast."

"Is it them?" Rho said looking up, drawing his sword halfway.

 _"No."_ Psyche said. _"One of them is like these goddesses, but the other is human."_

Omega became more worried as the energy came closer. "What do you mean 'human'? How can either of those be considered human?"

Epsilon stopped playing and paid close attention to the signatures. As he felt them, the revving of a motorcycle got closer. Catching that sound made Epsilon smile and he got up. "Nothing to worry about; they're supposed to be here, we're their guests."

"No way!" Gamma gasped and ran to the gate to see that old Beemer carry along its two passengers as it pulled in. He needed to see them for himself, as if this whole journey wasn't just some mad dream, or even worse; that it was all real, and they were the only chance he had at finding the truth. Taking off his helmet and turning off the vehicle, Keiichi stepped off and helped Belldandy up from the sidecar. Seeing their hands, Gamma noticed that they had a matching set of rings.

Rho was the next person to see the two and came to them; neither of them stopping him. "Belldandy Odinsdottir, Norn of the Present I presume?"

"Odinsdottir?" Belldandy wondered. "My father is Tyr."

"Tyrsdottir; you're older than I thought."

"That's not her name either." Rho was flummoxed by what Gamma said. "That her maiden name, at the most. Hold on…Oh no!" Gamma was horrified. "We must have crashed your honeymoon! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh man," Omega said as he came by Epsilon looking onward, paralyzed by guilt. "You nearly blasted her husband, I wish I could have seen that."

"For your sake, I'm glad you weren't."

Peorth was left with Helen and Upsilon, Upsilon was silent as Helen and Peorth talked.

"How's housekeeping?" Helen asked.

"Enjoyable, I've been catching up on my reading." Peorth summoned a slender thorny vine. "Although you owe Urd and I a card game. We're still a little sore about it, aren't we?"

"Of course." Urd replied. "How about you, Sunshine?" But where Upsilon was there was nothing. He had somehow gotten behind Gamma without anyone noticing. He touched Gamma's back and he flinched and got out of his way. Upsilon took a step towards Keiichi, dwarfing the man physically, and his stony face and unmoving body unsettled him mentally. Upsilon's head twisted to Belldandy his movement mechanical.

"This is Keiichi Morisato?"

"Yes." She answered flatly, her body glowing blue. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing at all, if you protect him as well as you did against Epsilon. Judging by your power, I fully believe you can." He came back to Keiichi and placed his left hand on his shoulder and summoned Panzerfaust, the giant hand nearly wrapping around his right side. Keiichi had been around him for some time, but this Upsilon was even colder, and then his eyes shifted to red.

"Tell me Keiichi Morisato." Upsilon's voice was soft. "What does the power that can defeat Hild look like?" He probed into his mind but he was immediately repelled, causing him to cry out. He became furious, increasing his grip. "Master! Help me pry his head open!"

"Very well, but please stop calling me that." Helen sighed, her red eyes becoming more vibrant. The mental boost allowed him to pierce his mind, and the memories came to him. For Keiichi there was no pain, but Upsilon was shaken by the things he had seen. He let go, not knowing that he had lifted Keiichi into the air and he fell.

"Did you get the answers you wanted?" Belldandy said as she went to the side of her husband.

"Yes."

"So what's the verdict?" Rho asked. "Is it possible to win?"

Upsilon said nothing to him, but gave the response to Gamma. "We will die if we continue on this path."

Gamma's breath became shallow. "W-was it Hild?"

"We don't even get to her. She has a team, they deal with us, one by one. Eihwaz and Mokkurkalfi were among them."

Gamma had to ask, he couldn't stop himself. "How?"

"Rho died of fatigue," As Upsilon recounted, everyone came to him. "I was impaled by Maschinengott. Some beast tore apart Epsilon, and Omega took grievous wounds and died of blood loss. You, Gamma, burn your very soul away fighting."

"And me?" Nero asked.

"You were a living shadow of us. When we died, you did as well. Oddly, Helen was not present there."

Overcome with grief, Gamma fell to his knees crying. Nero had to pick up where he left off. "Belldandy, is what he said true?"

She nodded. "I-I didn't know how to tell you before, so we just sent you home in the hopes that you wouldn't come back."

Urd groaned. "But you were stubborn, again. So I suggest you _go home_."

"This can't be real." Epsilon clutched his necklace, hoping for solace. "That can't be how this ends!"

"Belldandy can't lie." Gamma found a bit of his control. "She's a First Class Goddess, they carry too much power to lie." Rho reached a hand out to pick him up but Gamma slapped it aside. He swung his black fist, breaking the tiles below. In an instant he shot up in the air and flew off like a jet. Over the channel they heard him as he left.

"JUST GO!"

Omega looked up at Gamma speeding away. "So that's it then? We make it here, after all we've been through, and it's over?"

 _"Victor needs time to cool down."_ Psyche said. _"You all might want to do the same."_

"Yeah," Rho agreed. "But still we need to get him back. Nero and I will get him back."

They left, and the group disbanded; Helen and Upsilon staying, Omega and Epsilon going their separate ways. Keiichi wanted to apologize, do something for these guys who gave up so much to get nothing back, even less than nothing in a sense, but Upsilon got in his way.

"It was not your fault that we were cursed, or that Helen, Epsilon and Nero didn't make it home. You have done all you can, we could not have asked for any more." He started practicing his swordplay, confident in his training and conditioning. "Tell me more about you and your wife, at your own pace this time."


	2. Origin

Epsilon had went away to sit on a hillside overlooking the city. As the sun set, a Nekomi skyline lit up slowly. He sat there thinking about what he was to do now. That was incredibly hard as Gamma's misery became too much to bear, and that was without knowing that he was dead once, and would die again if he continued this way. He curled his legs close to himself and took off his necklace, placing it on the ground beside him. It had been a source of strength and clarity on his journey, but now it provided no answers for him. All he had left to figure out his next move was what Lind told him before.

 _"Not everybody has what it takes to be a warrior Epsilon, but this is your path now, and you must fight so others will not suffer as you have."_

"Why Lind?" He thought aloud, his heart thumping in his chest. "What does it mean? Did you send us home knowing that we would die if we came back? Or did you know we would come back and gave me the ability to deal with what comes next?"

A pressure in his head turned his gaze skywards where he saw a shooting star come down, a little too close to be any stellar object. Fastening the necklace, he went into the air to intercept it, but not only was the light as fast as he was, it ran away from him. He chased it for miles around the city and then it slowed down and spoke to him.

"Back off! I have to do something!"

Epsilon stopped when he heard the talking star, but it paid too much attention to him and slammed into a telephone pole. What fell was a girl as young as Skuld in a suit similar to Lind's. Epsilon scooped her up and landed on the sidewalk. He had to laugh at her clothes, with the black and white garb, she looked like a maid.

That woke her up. "Ughhhhh…haven't gotten the flying thing down yet." She mumbled.

"You're a star in my book." Epsilon complimented.

She jumped out of his hands and fell softly to her feet. "Well at least I found who I'm looking for."

"You were looking for me?" It was then he saw the blue markings on her face and under her blond hair. "You're a goddess!"

"Yes, my name is Chrono; cadet of the Silver Wings!"

"Is that related to the 'Fighting Wings' Lind is a part of?"

"I am here on Lind's behalf." She said as she started to walk down the street, Epsilon close behind. "She was too busy to be here herself."

"Oh," Epsilon was saddened by the news. "No rest for soldiers, huh?"

"Don't I know it; training never seems to stop." Chrono nearly tripped on the curb but gained her footing back and was nearly clipped by a car. "Can't help my clumsiness however." She giggled.

"Where are we going?"

"We're here." 'Here' happened to be a telephone booth on a corner. They walked into the booth and Chrono was scratching her head. "Um, these things take money right?"

"I guess you don't come down here often do you? Regrettably I didn't bring any either." Even without money the phone rang. Surprised, Epsilon looked to Chrono for an answer.

"Phone's for you."

Epsilon held out a shaky hand to pick it up and put it in his ear. "Hello?"

"I knew you'd be here."

Epsilon gasped at the voice. "Lind!"

"Sorry about not being there in person. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, but it's just hard to now." He sighed, resting his back on the glass. "I just found out that I'm going to die soon."

"So, I take it that means you will fight Hild?"

"My friends were cursed by her and she spared me. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't help them. Speaking of that, why did you help me?"

There was some time before she answered. "When you first came here, you were single-minded in defeating Hild, and would fight any demon he'd come across. That meant I got assigned to watch over you. I had already met Keiichi, and I knew not all humans were like him, but you…it was like you didn't care if you were human at all if it meant beating her. But when demons threatened the Earth, you were there to defend it, and it cost your life. I-" Lind's voice hitched for a moment. "Peorth and I were there to see it."

Epsilon's head hung low. "That's why you tried to send me home?"

"Everyone wanted you to have a chance at a normal life, but when you spoke to me that night, I knew that chance was gone. All I could do was give you what help I could, and hope it would turn out for the best."

He jingled the necklace. "Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me as a gift. I didn't understand it back then, but seeing you now, it makes sense."

"Thanks," Epsilon said, finally having closure. "For everything."

"Just win, okay? I didn't give you all that help for you to lose."

"Sure." He hung up and turned to Chrono, hugging her tight for a while, the Valkyrie in training stunned into silence.

"Could you let me go? A 'thank you' will work for me too."

Epsilon let her go, full of cheer. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now while I'm here I should meet some friends." Chrono left in the direction of the temple. He was alone, or so he thought.

"Not easy is it? People thinking your someone else." Omega strode out of an alley next to Epsilon and walked with him.

"None of those things matter anymore, Omega." Epsilon said, shocking Omega by not calling him Athanor. "Lets go get the others and thrash Hild."

Omega face had that expression of cockiness as he held on to his trinket. "If this death mask doesn't go back to it's home I'll never hear the end of it. I'm guessing there's a return policy on that necklace too." He slapped Epsilon on the back We'll going to beat her together, just watch."

* * *

"You are excellent hosts, Mr. and Mrs. Morisato." Upsilon finished his tea in the living room with Keiichi and Belldandy. After his practice was done, they invited Helen and him inside and while he was listening to their stories, Helen was playing cards with Urd and Peorth, and judging by the complaining, Helen was losing badly.

"There's no need for the titles; use our names." Keiichi said, finding it funny that even with all of the events he had lived through, that he had just recounted, he would grow up to be his father.

"Very well Keiichi. I must once again apologize, I should have asked for your story this way, but I needed your feelings at the moment of those events."

"You were never that good at feelings were you?"

"I wouldn't say that." Belldandy corrected, taking a more analytical stance behind a honestly caring face and a delighted voice. "Otherwise he wouldn't have Helen along with him."

Upsilon's eyes shifted as far as they could to see Helen but when he couldn't, he sighed. "I guess not."

"Who is she to you?"

"My master, my partner, and my closest friend." He praised. "As important to me as Keiichi is to you. I'm not sure if that is considered 'love', or just loyalty."

"You'll find that the difference between the two is not as large as you think." Belldandy put a hand on his shoulder. "You will figure out the difference, and I'm sure you'll be happy then."

"Happiness…" Upsilon worked the word in his mouth. "I think you underestimate my self-sabotaging nature."

"Johann, could you come over here?" Helen called out. Everyone was wondering who she could be talking to, and it was only the fact that Upsilon got up and walked over to them that they found out that she meant him. Sitting next to Helen, across Urd and Peorth, he was quickly dealt a hand.

"These two are going to take the clothes of my back; I need some help." Upsilon picked up his hand and paid close attention to his opponents, his face expressionless.

The two goddesses took the chance to sate their curiosity. "So, your name is Johann?" Urd asked.

He didn't take his eyes off of the cards. "That is my name."

"Looks like you two get along."

"We've been together for some time." He left out that that it was a century that passed. "I am used to her presence."

"There was a time when I couldn't imagine living without him." Helen added, causing Upsilon's heart to jump. He didn't show anything to them, however.

"And now?" Urd said.

"Peorth knows." Helen glanced at her. "Don't you? I'll remind you; Johann is at the end of my path."

Peorth was having a hard time remembering, but when she did she almost screamed. "If that's true, then why are you still with him!"

"Because I've been alone for a long time, and Johann is the only person able and willing to put up with me. If I'm going to die, there are worse places to do it than right next to him."

Peorth was having a hard time remembering, but when she did she almost screamed. "If that's true, then why are you still with him?"

"Because I've been alone for a long time, and Johann is the only person able and willing to put up with me for all that time. If I'm going to die, there are worse places to do it than right next to him."

They were both quite speechless with how Helen said that, like those thoughts were normal and everyday. "Upsilon, have you finished yet?"

Upsilon merely placed his hand down, and it was a winning hand. He then looked over to the open door. "It is getting dark, perhaps we should leave them in peace."

Before anyone could object, Helen stood up. "We were young once too; the newlyweds need time to themselves. However we won't leave just yet." She directed him to the courtyard, where they both sat next to each other. Looking over the serene forest, Upsilon loosened up and leaned on Helen's shoulder.

Helen sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Maybe not involve me in your games." He mumbled back. "We have little time for them now."

"The end scares you now?"

"Not the end." Upsilon voice was uneven and weary. "What comes after."

"Explain."

"I never thought that children made good soldiers, and yet there are such strong ones here ready to fight. I looked into Keiichi's memories, and strength of arms did not defeat Hild, even though he was touched by a large amount of power. It was his sheer devotion to Belldandy -their love- that did. We have nothing that can match that, that's why I know we can not win."

"Then what can we do?" Helen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fight anyway."

"That's what I miss about you the most." Helen stroked his hair, a brief moment of intimacy between them. "It's something I see in Belldandy, now that I think about it."

"How am I anything like her?"

"You have that willful spark; that want that you're willing to push aside anything in the way for. She left Epsilon in chains when he threatened Keiichi." Helen caressed Upsilon's face. "Johann, Nero told me that there are alternate forms of us, if that's true…"

"Wishful thinking…" Upsilon said, faint but coldly. "The other team might have been travelers as well, but we are unique." His head turned to face her. " _No one like us exists anywhere else_. What hope is there for such dreams?"

Helen took a deep breath. "I don't know, but we have all eternity and the infinite multiverse to figure it out when this is over. Now get some sleep."

"Can't sleep…" Upsilon said sounding weaker. "Haven't…killed you yet…"

Helen laughed, leaving those who had eavesdropped: Urd, Peorth, and the black cat Velsper with more questions than when they started.

"Sometimes I forget how scary humans can be, hanging around Keiichi for so long." Velsper said, tail jerking to and fro.

"This is _wrong_." Urd crossed her arms, trying to make sense of it all. "People shouldn't act that way towards each other."

"And yet they somehow make it work." Belldandy walked up next to them, catching them off guard.

"You can't be serious!" Peorth pulled her aside. "Those two are going to end up killing each other!"

"You really believe that?" Belldandy said that with that overly sweet innocence she had.

"I don't think you quite understand-"

"No, she does," Urd said, knowing how her sister got with this particular subject. "She just doesn't care."

"They are cold, and even cruel," Belldandy saw them walk off, probably to rejoin their group. "But even so, their hearts soften when they are around each other." She glowed with certainty. "Keiichi!"

He came out to the deck. "What do you need?"

"I'm going to go take a bath, care to join me?"

He sputtered at the request, there were a few things he still had to get used to with this whole marriage thing.

"Ablutions," Peorth added as he left. "Even I wouldn't have gone that far."

* * *

 _Faster_. That was the only thought in Gamma's head anymore. Even as the air resistance made it hard to keep his eyes open and his whole body burned with fatigue all he could do was go faster until he crashed down onto a empty road overlooking the ocean. He rolled over the blacktop and smashed into a tree. With no more tears to shed, and nowhere else to run, he stayed on the ground and waited for misery to make him dull to everything. Psyche was doing her best to keep him going.

 _"V-Victor? Come on, you made it through worse, and so has everyone else, so please get up!"_

 _"_ No…I can't," Gamma moaned. "I wasn't good enough, I never was."

"That's why you have help." Nero touched down in front of him, hands on his hips. "You have quite the bleeding heart, don't you? You aren't willing to see anyone hurt in your stead; that is a good trait to have."

"But I need to lead others as well. You're a better leader than me."

Nero shook his head. "I don't care who gets hurt: allies, enemies, as long as I achieve my goal. I couldn't have made this journey, but you have the blend of courage and compassion that just might succeed, despite the odds."

Gamma got to his feet, feeling somewhat better. "All we wanted to be were heroes, like the ones we read about."

"Yeah, next time we'll read the fine print." Nero walked out into the road. "Do you know where we are? We didn't finish our race."

Gamma wondered what he meant, and as he looked around, he recognized that this was the 'Nekomi Circuit'; a strip of road leading to the Nekomi Institute of Technology. Activating his hover shoes, he swung over to him. "Think you can keep up?"

Nero kicked in his own pair. "Of course." He took off right after saying that, Gamma right on his tail. Halfway into the race they were neck and neck, Gamma's expertise with the device he made a match for Nero's aggression. The final stretch came up fast, with the gate to the college as the finish line. That was when they both heard a large bang behind them, but when they looked back, a golden blur went past them. When it crossed the finish line it skidded to a stop, sparks flying from its feet. Only then did they both figure out that it was Rho that had beaten them.

"Reliant on machines." Rho said in mock disapproval. "I like my feet better."

"Can't you let us have this?" Gamma pleaded, also in jest.

"Not when I'm faster than you. Have you lightened up yet?"

"I'll make do." Gamma said. "This place…reminds me of home."

Rho looked around as well. "I guess it does."

"Psyche, call the guys; tell them to meet us here." She did, and they all met on the tallest rooftop of the campus, gazing at the night sky. Each of them couldn't imagine that they would all be here together; when they were home they were two sides at war with each other. Now, they were almost friends.

Omega was on his back watching the stars. "I was wondering," He said. "How did you all meet?"

Rho started off. "Freshman year of college was when I met Gamma. He and I shared a few classes, and we decided to become a 'fraternity' of sorts. The ones we had heard of used Greek letters so each of us uses one."

"I see." Nero said. "Your religion at one point used two: Chi and Rho."

"It did. It wasn't for a long time that we saw the exoskeleton that gave Gamma his."

"And you, Johann?" Helen asked.

"Rho kept nagging me, hence why I became Upsilon."

"Why?" Helen quipped, everyone else laughing at Upsilon's annoyed look.

"He needed a math tutor." That shut Rho up, and made the laughter louder.

"Well, Upsilon's logic lead him to me." Epsilon said amid laughing. "Epsilon just happens to be my favorite letter."

"Really?" Nero was surprised. "I thought it was because of your weapon; the axhead design is called 'Epsilon'."

Epsilon took another glance at his halberd. "Hm, the more you know."

"Omega is a pretty catchy letter in these parts." Omega deduced. "It must have been what drew Mark to it."

"He fancied himself as the last friend we'd ever need." Epsilon bragged. "You come real close sometimes."

Nero took a half-hearted kick at the ground, acting dejected. "Does that mean we don't get nicknames?"

"Look; if we survive this, you _and_ Helen can get nicknames." Gamma snide challenge brightened the mood as they all stood on the edge of the roof facing the cityscape, where a derelict arcade lay. In that place, was where all their lives might end. But they had nearly died hundreds of times over, what was one more time now?


	3. The Final Offensive

_"Scans show only one presence inside."_

"So," Upsilon said. "How do you want to approach this?"

They were all assembled in front of the arcade's doors, alone in the pitch black night. They were fully prepared for a fight, not only with their armor and weapons, but also with various other items: Nero had a holster carrying the Caster Carbine and three clips, Omega had affixed his two heat sinks to his gauntlets, Epsilon's necklace, Upsilon's Advanced Archive, and even Helen had brought a oversized key with her. They also wore helmets from the far future; the pinnacle of human technology. They were ready for whatever was on the other side, but with Psyche's readings they didn't quite know how to start.

"Kicking down the door would work." Helen advised, running low on patience.

"Good, but we don't know who's in there." Omega pointed out. "I could pass through the wall and check."

Nero got an idea. "No, you'll pass us all through; everyone hold hands." They did so without question, with Omega in front. "Now you can go, Omega."

Omega walked through and one at a time, they all went from one side to the other, keeping themselves hidden. The place was dark, and empty except for one cabinet; its lights flashing and the sounds echoing in the silence. There was also the complaints coming from the other side of the aisle.

"Come on, come on…yes! Today's the day I finally beat this thing!"

Upsilon recognized the voice. "Mara."

"This is how she must pass the time." Rho deduced.

"Let's surprise her." Gamma said. "These cabinets are linked back to back."

"I'll handle this part." Upsilon went over to the game across from her. When the challenge was issued, Mara was initially confused, looking over to see who it was interrupting her. Turning down the opacity to his helmet, Mara saw Upsilon's red eyes, a familiar sight to her for some time.

"Please don't get up." Upsilon half threatened. "I want to see how good you are at this."

"What do you want?" Mara asked. She knew to expect him, but even so, she was wary. "Hild's location no doubt?"

"I'll put that answer on the game's outcome." Upsilon was rather playful as the game started. A fighting game, Upsilon was a little slow to start, never having played before, but his brute force methods did eventually produce results. Slow and methodical was his way, and soon enough he won. Mara was at her wit's end but her attempt at attacking was thwarted when the rest of Upsilon's friends were right behind him.

"So, will you tell us where your boss is?" Nero said. Mara clenched her teeth, only to smile as she remembered where Hild was.

"Home."

Gamma gave a frustrated sigh. "Figures."

Rho's brow furrowed. "So what, she's in Nilflheim?"

"You didn't think she'd wait for you here?" Mara grinned, showing her fangs. "If you thought it was hard now, you don't even know the half of it!"

"Is that true?" Helen said, not in fear, but in excitement.

"Hild holds back the lion's share of her power when she comes to Earth. She'll be too much for you to handle, and that's assuming her team isn't there."

Omega wasn't afraid. "We'll take 'em all, just show us the way."

Figuring out that they weren't taking no for an answer, Mara lead them to the door leading to the basement. It was similar to the doors used to travel the infinite realities that make up the multiverse. When Gamma tried to turn the doorknob it wouldn't budge; the lock glowing with strange symbols.

"Looks like it's my turn." Helen stepped forward with her giant key, pointing it at the lock. A beam connected the two, and the lock clicked open. The door swung open and they went down the stairs, Mara slamming the door behind them. "Should we had let her go?"

"She's not an issue." Nero said.

"The team she talked about, Upsilon brought them up too., Who are they?" Epsilon asked, the end of his halberd making an audible _tap-tap-tap_ on each step. A faint wind flowed around him, and he could feel that something had changed about their location.

"Hild's chosen; the ones most loyal to her." Gamma explained to take his mind off of the change he felt. "Hagall, Eihwaz, Mokkurkalfi, 'Invincible' Thrym, and 'Ebony' Halval. All of them are average spellcasters, but they each have one mastered skill that makes them dangerous."

"I've met Thrym in Tosa." Rho said. "If each of their skills is as well trained as her raw strength, were in for a rough time."

Helen still didn't like how little information they had even as they approached the end. "What of the two we haven't seen: Halval and Hagall?"

Gamma noticed it getting darker, and wreathed his left hand in fire. "The eyes of Ebony Halval can see sound waves like we see photons, and wields sound and darkness as a weapon. Hagall is second in command of all demons, and can create illusions simply by making eye contact with the victim. Either they've been holding back, or they've been spying on us, using their powers to render themselves unnoticeable to us."

"Well that's why we packed the helmets; no eye contact, no illusions." Nero said.

 _"And if that fails, she can't trick a machine."_ Psyche added. _"Leave Hagall to me."_

The stairwell finally ended into light, and they were emptied out into a arena. It was rather large, made to seat thousands, but it was empty but for them. There was no sky, as a dome ceiling was above them, the patterns sharp and jagged, having only the semblance of order. Gamma and the others could see that this was to be a battlefield, and that there was no way out but to win.

They spread out; Gamma, Rho, and Nero in the center, Epsilon and Omega on the left, and Upsilon and Helen on the right. searching for the enemy. From the distance they heard a grunt from seemingly nowhere and as they searched for it, what they found was a massive pillar hurdling towards them. Rho moved first, throwing a punch that broke the stone column into rubble, clouding their sight.

A voice called out through the gray smoke, vague shadows shifting from where the pillar was thrown. "You've been training Rho! Good; I didn't want this to be a walkover."

The dust settled, exposing the demons. Thrym was in front, showing no fatigue despite the pillar's size. To her left was Eihwaz and Mokkurkalfi, just as anxious at the giant to settle this feud. On the right was Hagall and Halval, calculating and careful. Hagall was worried about the fact that she couldn't see their faces, but that's why she had help. The two groups stared at each other, waiting for each other to make the first move.

Hagall stepped out in front. "So it's come to this. Even Hagall can be wrong about something so trivial as a few ambitious humans."

"You're in the way." Epsilon voice had a hard edge to it, unfamiliar to even himself. " Move aside and show us our real target."

"Could you at least say please?" From behind Thrym, an adult Hild elegantly strode out into view. Even without trying, Gamma and the others could feel that she was much more powerful than before, which suited her plans just fine. "I think I've earned that much. I'm getting off topic; it's wonderful to see you here! With a new face as well; how are you, Helen?"

Helen blinked a few times, incredulous at the elation these demons had at the aggressors at their doorstep. "I had heard of you, but I hadn't expected what I see now."

"I'm not what anyone expects when the first see me." Hild admitted, crossing her arms. "It makes my job easier, and more fun."

"I guess I thought someone with your standing wouldn't need help."

"I don't, but when I told them about you, they just _had_ to come."

"They threatened your life!" Hagall emphasized. "We won't let that stand!"

"I threatened her life." Gamma confessed. "Take your complaints up with me."

Hild turned to Gamma. "Speaking of help, why didn't you ask? Considering the type of people you've met, let alone the happy couple that you just left without even telling them, they would have came in a instant."

He took her mocking close to his heart, but his mind was made up. Gamma's skin was warm from the light from the dome, sensitive to the slight wind around him, and the shifting of the friends beside him. For a second he could swear that he could even feel Psyche.

"They've already been through enough. Their peace was earned, and they deserve every moment of it. We, every single one of us, passed up the chance when it came our way." He spread his hands out. "I picked a fight that brought us as close to hell as you can possible get!"

"And we'll end it here, now!" Omega shouted, bounding forward between the two groups and with a sweep of his hand, a stream of red plasma lashed out at the demons.

"Too easy." Halval in turn twirled, sending one shadow that swallowed the attack, and while Omega was in awe, the second one swallowed up him, Epsilon, and a fair amount of the arena, missing Rho by a hair's breath. She then slipped into the shadow herself with a faint cackle.

Rho was also stunned by the sudden darkness, which he only had broken out of he heard the stomping of Thrym. Caught off guard, he had just enough time to brace himself, but he was still caught up by her arms. As he was carried away he landed blow after blow with his fists, and was only met with her wild grin.

"Course of action?" Upsilon asked, understanding that the fight was in danger falling out of control.

"Nero and I can take Hagall; you focus on the rest with Helen!" Gamma charged, trusting that Rho, their best martial artist, could defeat Thrym, and that Epsilon and Omega would escape the darkness.

* * *

There were a lot of things Omega had to learn about his new blood-infused body, but it had a few things he could understand, one of which was his low-light vision. He could see everything clearly in places that others would find pitch black, but here even he could not find his way. He slid his feet across the ground, making sure he didn't fall into any holes that might be around.

"Epsilon! Epsilon!" He got no response from Epsilon, but he was brutally smashed in the back by Halval for his trouble. As hard of a hit as he had taken, it took him a while to get up to his feet. Soon he figured out that the HUD in his helmet had went out as well, and knew that this was not normal darkness he was in.

Epsilon had come to the same conclusion when none of his illumination spells worked. "This zone…eats light…" He deduced, taking off his helmet. "This must be why they call her 'Ebony'."

"Not bad at all, for the one once called the Champion of Light." Epsilon could sense Halval close by, but she was always out of sight, and her energy was spread out across the zone, effectively making her invisible even more than she already was. "I never got a chance to meet you before, but swallowing you up now will be suitable."

"Like I'll let you touch me!" Epsilon rapidly swung out with his halberd, using a combat form that covered every part of himself: forward, sides, and above. He knew it wasn't a permanent solution, but it would buy him time.

"Who said anything about touching you?" A deep, reverberating sound enveloped Epsilon and his breath hitched as bile rose in his throat. He dropped his polearm as his sense of balance was lost. Under the noise's constant assault, he could only hold his hand over his mouth as he vomited, falling to his knees. Retching without stopping, he began to suffocate, not even having the time to breathe as Halval watched him, his last few gasps making him appear dim to her own sight.

"Hey!" Halval turned to nearly get run over by Omega. She dodged him easily, but the break in concentration spared Epsilon who Omega lifted up.

"This place absorbs light." Epsilon moaned. "Our electronics don't work here; even my Amplifier."

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that." Omega said hurriedly, trying to hear as much as possible. "That noise was from her as well?"

"You heard it? Are you okay?"

"Slightly queasy, but if these bones can handle space I'll be fine." Omega came up with a plan. "Can you create a high pitch whine?"

"Wouldn't work. Halval doesn't use echolocation; she sees sounds, that's not the same as blindness."

Understanding, Omega let Epsilon go and began to focus, his power increasing as well as the temperature. Wobbly but still lucid, Epsilon noticed the sweat pouring down his face and the metal heating up. "What are you doing?"

"I generate heat as well as light as I power up. With my heat sinks inactive, I'll burn this darkness away with her flesh."

"And us as well?"

"Listen to your friend." Halval beckoned, reaching the limit of her tolerance to the heat. "Do you really want to die Epsilon?"

"No, I don't." His head turned to the direction of the demon's voice, Unknowingly looking right at her.

"Holy Wind Press!" He spread his arms wide, and the sound from his clap might have well have been thunder. It deafened Epsilon and Omega, but blinded Halval. It kept her stunned long enough for both of them to land one solid punch on her, breaking the spell.

The lights were harsh on everyone, but the as the spots left Halval's eyes she noticed herself being held down by Omega, or what she thought was Omega.

"The name's Mark." He preemptively answered her. "Don't do anything funny; you don't want to make them madder."

She looked ahead and saw Epsilon and Omega, both brimming with energy; Epsilon's aura was a billowing white, Omega's a chaotic black. between them was a angel of white and black as well.

"Light and darkness don't mix well." Epsilon declared. "But what happens when they do?"

"I'd rather just show her." Omega replied. "Ready?"

Epsilon nodded and they both fired their energy blasts. Mark let her go and got out of the way, and Halval created another shadow to consume the attack, but before it got there it exploded, the shockwave knocking her back and knocking her out. Mark came up to Epsilon with a smile on his face. "Your ear's bleeding."

Epsilon wiped it off and Mark went back into Omega before he had a chance to thank him. "That was a trial, don't you think Omega?" He was shocked as Omega was doubled over, clutching his chestplate.

"Ngh, looks like the light isn't kind to me anymore." He strained to speak. Seeing how worried Epsilon was, he gave him a thumbs up. "I'll be alright, let's get to the others; they need your help more than I do."

"You're not dying on me again! We'll go together!" And they picked up their helmets and went off to where the others were fighting.

* * *

A loud crack was made when Rho hit the far wall of the arena. Slumping to the ground he got up where Thrym was standing over him, still with that grin.

"Shall we get started?" She said, getting into her fighting stance.

 _So full of pride, these demons are._ Rho thought as he got into position as well. Even with her showing of strength, he was certain of victory. "Do your worst."

Thrym's movements were faster than Rho was used to, her fists blurs as they came in at every angle, and Rho was moving as fast as he could just to avoid them. The rare hits they exchanged with each other didn't harm Thrym, but Rho could feel his bones give way under the blows, his armor the only reason they hadn't yet broken. As Rho stumbled back, she laughed at him; a deep booming laugh.

"Do you give up?"

Rho's aggression peaked and he summoned his right Pile Bunker, driving any feeling of pain away. He moved in again, deflecting the first jab, slipping the following cross and landed a blow at her kidney. The two-stage explosion rocked his arm and shattered the ground. Even with all of his power, the demon only took one step back with that same grin. "Did you create that just for me? I'm touched."

He was dumbfounded at her resilience for a brief moment, and Thrym flexed her muscles, stretching out each one as the manner as a bodybuilder. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Going blow for blow with an enemy equal in strength? You can't say you don't feel a pleasure in it with every punch and every kick. The ever present desire for power through martial skill…" She sighed wistfully. "I could use a rival like you; what do you say?"

Rho wasn't to be tempted. "You're strong I'll give you that much, but you're just business." Rho ran back into the fray, but at the last second he got rid of his armor, the resulting burst of energy giving him the momentum. Thrym was on her heels, teeth clenched as she wondered how this human had somehow tripled his power. He practically glowed to her as his limbs moved faster and faster, and nothing seemed to hold him back.

"How are you doing that?" Thrym's frustration made her sloppy, even as

"You haven't been paying attention have you?" Rho joked as he grabbed her arm and with all his strength twisted and threw her to the ground, leaving her in her own personal crater. She stared up a him, his face stern and focused.

"I am a child of Israel!" He declared. "The man who struggled with God and won! What demon can be a match for me?"

Thrym roared, springing up and striking twice with punches that that sounded like whipcracks. He caught the first one in his palm, and the second one hit him in the chest. He didn't budge, or even feel the impact.

"My spirit is a armor that can't be broken."

"I understand." She sat down, legs crossed, and buried a hand in her cheek. "Get going, I know when I'm beat."

Rho took a few steps back, and when he was sure that Thrym wasn't going to try anything, he set off. As he moved, a grimaced spread as he felt his ribs shift poorly. He figured that they must have broken in the fight, but he had to keep going. _"If you faint in the day of adversity, your strength is small…"_ This was the fight he was born for after all!

 _I've never found a object I couldn't break_. Thrym's mind recalled a broken door she smashed a hole through by mistake, and the person she was trying to hit then. _And yet…the human spirit is something else entirely._

* * *

They were a team, unrivalled among all of humanity. Unfortunately the two demon sisters they had confronted weren't so easily intimidated. The oldest one took the first move, eager to get started.

"I'm not going to let you show me up again, Mok!" Eihwaz goaded, creating a last second spell circle. Before stepping in Mokkurkalfi pulled out a cube of intricate design from her red robe.

"So you want to know what the true strength of steel is? Now that you're here, I can show you!" Upon her mental command, the cube expanded and wrapped around her, creating a hulking, hunchbacked, and headless exoskeleton, the blocky exterior a parody of Gamma's own.

"You can deal with that, right Johann?" Helen asked.

"I should-" His voice stopped as he felt his power drain from him, only a small flicker of it remaining. His awareness was just enough to backstep away from Mokkurkalfi's attempt to grab him. "This might take a while."

"One of Eihwaz's traps, no doubt." Helen grumbled. Their energy might be nearly unusable, but they still had their full physical strength to draw on. She chased Eihwaz down as she somehow flung darts of elemental magic at her, scoring her armor black.

"I forgot to thank you!" Helen said.

Eihwaz was surprised. "For what?"

"If it wasn't for you demons, I would have never reunited with Johann! Even with that however," She flashed her teeth and brought her sword to bear. "I did tell you that I'd rip you apart if you got between us."

Eihwaz growled and shot even more blasts of energy that Helen dodged as she got into range to use _Kralle,_ striking quickly. They were close to each other close enough for Eihwaz to see Helen's wild red eyes. Helen was overjoyed at her opponent's tenacity as her own skin burned, relishing the pain and pressing on. She managed to grab her dress and toss her farther away

Away from them, it was Upsilon trying to dodge the various explosions coming from Mokkurkalfi's shoulder rockets. Chunks of rock and metal shrapnel peppered his face, causing cuts which welled with blood after a short time. The armor was thick and although he was able to make some marks on it, he couldn't reach any critical systems. He changed tactics, targeting the pilot directly, but even that proved ineffective against the impact-absorbing cockpit.

"Behold, the perfection of machinery!" Her voice was made harsh through the synthesizer. "You've never believed in flesh, and you know better than anyone how it can be twisted and torn. Why do you rely on your flesh?"

"The pure machine is insufficient, it's inflexibility intolerable." Upsilon stated. "In the little time I have been here, my power has increased exponentially! And this flesh, although torn, has become stronger in turn. The weakness of the flesh is in the belief that it can not be like the machine." He focused on the center of the mech, where Mokkurkalfi was. "I will show you."

Her response was a cannon shot from the left arm that Upsilon charged past as he crashed into the center of the machine with all the force he could muster. The two arms came in and grabbed him, squeezing his ribs, but Upsilon kept coming, eventually forcing her on her back. On top, he stabbed and punched with his giant shield hand, trying to break through the armor. Panicked, Mokkurkalfi opened up sections around her cockpit letting loose with a set of flares. Blinded, Upsilon was off guard as a drill slashed his leg. Forced off and helpless the whirring drill prepared to run him through. He felt the warm splatter of blood on his face, but when his vision cleared, it was Helen standing over him with a hole in the left side of her chest.

"Hey, I guess we match now." She grimaced.

Upsilon held up a shaky hand to caress the wound. "I-I don't know how to beat these two."

"The same way we beat everyone else before; together."

Without a word he reached out and held her hand, surprised at the surge of energy, but sure at his course of action. Bringing _Panzerfaust_ to bear, he put all of his power into one punch, the spiral path that Mokkurkalfi saw it take left no defense. The fist tore through the armor on the right arm severing it completely. Crippled, Mokkurkalfi had to leave the machine. Even limping out she was still defiant.

"Damn!" She pulled off the parts of the broken interface that clung to her as Eihwaz came to her side, running instead of flying.

"How did you manage to let them beat you this time?" Eihwaz asked.

"You couldn't do much better on your end."

Upsilon inspected the mech while they bickered. Only then did he notice how the energy coursed from it to Eihwaz. _"Steel! It's the metal that channels energy; the more metal you have, the more power that can be used. Mokkurkalfi just gave it all to Eihwaz!"_

"Keeping them around _was_ a bad idea!" Eihwaz complained.

"Too bad." Helen interrupted. The two demons turned to the Selbstmord Masters, their eyes burning red and walking steadily despite their injuries.

"Do you see how flesh can be like steel?" Upsilon asked as they got closer. "Or do you want a better example?"

* * *

Nero and Gamma didn't stop running towards Hild, but with Hagall the only thing in their way they had to let her slip away. The helmets they wore kept them safe from her illusions, but she wouldn't go down easily. Gamma came at her with a flashing sword, Nero close behind, keeping her on the defensive.

"You… _will not…_ get the better of me!" She released a burst of energy to keep them at bay. Nero countered by drawing his carbine, charged with magic, and fired a bolt of raw magic. It made contact with Hagall's burst, dispelling it. Gamma and Nero came in at both sides, attacking viciously. Their slashes weren't able to hit the nimble demon, constantly mocking them by letting them get close and then sidestepped their strikes.

"Hagall, on the other hand, will make sure you regret opening that door!" She attacked in an instant, fire burning everything in front of her. As it subsided, she was confronted with a wedge of obsidian, glowing orange at the edges. Instinct got her to dash out of the way when the wedge fractures, the shards flying out with enough force to shatter against the far wall. The path she took was cut off by Gamma, who was able to grab her in the confusion.

"Unhand me!" Hagall screamed, unable to break his grip.

"Nero!" At Gamma's word, Nero rose from Gamma's shadow firing the carbine into her chest. The shell did a high amount of damage to her, sending her flying back. The adrenaline wearing off left Gamma weak-kneed.

"Well that could have gone worse." Nero commented.

"I don't think that's the last of her." He felt a breeze on his face, and noticed the display in his helmet was cracked. His concern would have to wait, as Hagall staggered up to her feet, her Gothic dress burnt in places.

"Can't lose to you…" She stared at the two of them with rage, and then she saw the gash in Gamma's faceless helmet, showing a single eye. A wicked smile spread on her face, and Gamma knew it was too late.

"Psyche," He said. "You're going to have to be my eyes on this one, okay?"

 _"No problem."_

He chose every step carefully, waiting for Psyche to tell him what was real. Nero pressed on, fighting Hagall with his own swords. The two went at it for quite some time, but Hagall's stamina won out, and she started to toss Nero around. Blow after blow landed on him, and soon he was on the ground, struggling to get up. Pressing her foot on his chest, Hagall raised one of Nero's own swords against him.

"Hmph, to think that Hagall would be tested by such meager creatures. An example must be made of you."

Gamma ran up to stop her, but she snapped around and cut him at the neck. His mouth opened breathlessly, his hands reaching up to stem the tide of blood. He collapsed as life faded from him and his vision dimmed.

 _"This isn't real!"_ Psyche shouted desperately, sounding hazy to Gamma's dying ears. _"You can still get up!"_

" _She's right,"_ He said in his mind. " _But even my body thinks it's dying."_

 _"Focus on me! I'm right here, all around you! Trust me, dammit, or do you like being useless?"_

Gamma swallowedand concentrated all of his will on Psyche's voice. First he felt the communicator, then the helmet, and finally the rest of his armor, and he got up to find the Epsilon kneeling over him and the rest of the team fighting Hagall.

"Are you going to be alright?" Epsilon asked.

"Yes, just finish her off."

Epsilon flew into the fray, his added strength overwhelming Hagall. Hagall's counterattacks were deflected off of Rho's and Upsilon's shields, and they cycled out to let Nero, Epsilon, and Helen fight.

"Give me a rope!" Helen said, and Epsilon summoned Gorgeous Rose, a vine shooting from the angel to Helen, who whipped it at Hagall. The vine wrapped around her waist and she hurled Hagall into Rho and Upsilon, the two of them laying her out with haymakers. Nero following up with an another shot, leaving her in a crater out of commission.

* * *

Rho looked down at the defeated demon commander. "D-did we just do that?"

"Yes you did." Gamma walked up to him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Did you have any doubt?" Omega said. "I did say that we're the greatest team in any universe!"

"I'm inclined to agree." They all turned to see Hild beside the crater. "You seven keep surprising me." Her eye swept across their wounded bodies, each one of them taking off their helmets and casting them on the ground. "I hope you can keep it up."

Epsilon held his necklace, the rush of power making his eyes a translucent blue. "We've still got plenty of gas to deal with you!"

"Well, darn; what am I to do now?" She scoffed, summoning a chair to sit on, yet she still stood up. "Upsilon, what do you say? Do you want to be free? Or just Helen's tool for the rest of your life?"

While everyone stared at Upsilon, Upsilon stared at the chair. It was deathly silent in the arena, waiting for his decision. He put away his sword, and extended his hand to Hild. She smiled softly, and as she took her first step towards him the chair exploded. Hild stopped, but she didn't show any shock.

"I will be free," Upsilon said. "And I'll do it on my own."

Hild kept that smile on her face, but her voice became heavy and forceful. "Stubborn, that's a good trait to have. At least you are sure of your course." Her eyes turned from violet to red, the power coming off of her rattling their very bones. "Now it is time to see the results of your decisions."

Gamma swung first, in the blink of an eye he was in front of Hild and came down with his katana. She blocked it with her forearm, breaking it in two, sparks flying from the point of impact. He dropped it and grabbed his kodachi in a swift motion, slashing upwards. Hild turned to the side and caught his wrist, redirecting the blade into the gap of the shoulder, cutting Gamma deep and forcing him to drop it.

"Come now, you're not going to kill me like that."

Screaming in pain, he summoned his obsidian claw, bursting into flames as he did so. allowing him to get out of the way. Epsilon came in as well, shining a bright light above all of them. This had the effect of casting the shadows across even the ceiling. Gamma saw the opportunity and hopped back, Nero again jumping out of Gamma's shadow, flipping over Hild's head, and hooking her arms with his sickles. Hild allowed herself to be carried off of the ground, and then halfway through she sped up, pulling Nero to the ground, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

While he laid there gasping, Epsilon flew in as a white streak, smashing into Hild, who struck back as a similar red streak, the two exchanging blow after blow in the sky. They materialized above Nero, tumbling as they fought over the halberd.

"Not bad…" Hild said, right before pulling the weapon out of Epsilon's hands, swinging it at him. It hit him in the chest, breaking a few ribs. "But you'll need more than Lind's help."

"You're right." Epsilon spat out some blood. "Maybe your daughter would be more useful." He collected all of the cosmic energy he could and blasted it at Hild. She was pushed aside, but otherwise unharmed. Epsilon fell, spent.

"Better, much better." Hild was slightly proud that Urd pitched in to help him after what happened. It was naive of her to think that they wouldn't be here. Her attention was diverted when Omega came up to her. He was brave, but the damage he took against Halval took it toll. A slow, wide swing with his sabers left him open for Hild to send a knee into his gut. He sank back into the ground, dry heaving.

The Daimakaicho was becoming bored, landing none the worse for thought crossed her mind that maybe letting Hagall and the others have their fun was a bad idea. She glanced over to see her loyal team standing on the sidelines, waiting for the fight's conclusion.

"Are the rest of you still spry?" Hild tilted her head to Gamma, Rho, Helen, and Upsilon. "I don't wand this to end yet."

Helen and Upsilon took the next shot. Helen lead with a whipcrack from her vine. Hild caught it, pulling her in, Helen cutting herself loose with her three sided claymore. Her movement were still precise even as the wound at her side reopened. She stepped aside to allow Upsilon to join, trapping Hild in their pattern, honed over a century of working as a team. Hild was challenged by the planet's strongest humans, but she had the edge in experience, and held her own. Her hand batted away Upsilon's heavy blade, shooting lightning from the palm. Upsilon blocked some of it with his shield, but the rest shocked his sword from his hand. He rushed in, deciding to be aggressive, Helen circling around for another opening.

That was Hild's moment. She dragged Upsilon's sword to her hand, shoving him out of the way and bore down on Helen. She quickly got the better of Helen slowly feeling the effects of blood loss. Hild fiercely hammered Helen to the ground with the pommel.

Helen sighed, knowing her fate.. "Damn, Johann was right; you are incredible…"

Hild raised the sword to stab her. "Why does he let you command him?"

Helen shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself anymore. Maybe he loves me or something."

The demon hesitated for a moment, just long enough Upsilon to get back on his feet and throw his shield at her. It hit the small of her back, causing her to lurch forward. Upsilon, whose mind was set only on protecting Helen, lunged at Hild. She tossed the sword in her hands at him, running him straight through the armor. Upsilon gasped, taking one shaky step after another to reach her.

 _"I-I…must…winnnnn…"_ He moaned.

"You won't." Hild shuffled to the side and watched him fall over top of Helen. Rho stepped in between them, ready to fight as Gamma and Epsilon gathered everyone up and did their best to stabilize them.

"How's the armor treating you? You don't mind that I gave you that, I know how you feel about me."

" _Fear not: for_ am _I in the place of God?"_ Rho recited calmly, a radiance pouring from him. " _But as for you, ye thought evil against me;_ but _God meant it unto good, to bring to pass, as_ it is _this day, to save much people alive._ You have allowed me to use my faith as a weapon, as you should, but that will not keep you from defeat. _"_

"We'll see." Hild advanced, and Rho met her with vigor. His fists were a blur as his mind, body and soul were focused on beating her. Hild had no trouble moving at his pace and slipped a right cross, counter-punching with a uppercut to the chest the broke his already fractured ribs. Doubled over, Rho couldn't stop Hild from grabbing his neck, raising him off the ground.

"Any last words of faith you have to say to me?" Hild said.

"You exist only to be destroyed." Rho gagged, holding onto Hild's outstretched arm. "Keiichi was the first; soon the entire universe, every universe, will be rid of you forever."

Hild said nothing back, instead she channeled lightning from her body and into Rho until he was limp, the occasional twitch the only sign of life.

* * *

" _Wha-"_ Rho was suspended in darkness, his movement heavy as if he was underwater. " _What's going on? Is…is this death?"_

A light shone behind his head, drawing his eyes to it. It was a glorious star, it's six rays warming Rho soul. He could fell himself rising, entering the light, and he felt peace unlike anything he ever knew. Then suddenly a multitude of arms held him back. Rho struggled for a few seconds before the he saw that the arms belonged to the people he had met: Garnet, Kyoko, Makoto, and Ashley.

"So that's it?" Kyoko said. "A few hits and you just give up?"

"I thought I trained you better than that!" Makoto berated.

"I know," Rho said. "But even still, the Lord guides me to him, and I must join him. Ashley, Kyoko…you know how important this is."

"It's not your time yet." Ashley told him. "As long as your friends need your faith, you need to be there to show them what that means."

His heart was touched by her words. He turned to Garnet, her stoic face taking note of his plight. She pointed up at the star, it turning a bright red. Rho focused upon it, and was certain that he had to return. He reached up to the star, and held it in his hand.

* * *

Gamma was astounded as he saw Rho lift a trembling arm and grabbed Hild's head, the palm of his hand over the star on her forehead. Constructing his Pile Bunker, he pulled the piston back.

"Only in death, does duty end!" He cried as the piston slammed home once, twice, three times. Hild was stunned, letting him fall to his knees as she collapsed. Gamma and the others walked up to him as he managed to stand.

Gamma spoke first. "Rho-"

"I did what was needed, that's all." Rho preemptively answered. They looked down at Hild, who had slowly vanished from sight.

"I didn't think that a demon would die that way." Helen said.

Gamma was confused as well, and then his eyes widened as the area darkened. "Rho! Make a platform! We have to get above her!"

Rho rose them up on a stone pillar, but by then it was too late. A black…shape twisted and spiraled around them. It wasn't like Halval's shadow, there were figures within: beasts from unknown places drifted in and out, their numerous fangs impossibly sharp and claws grasping at the prey they soon enveloped. A claw swiped at Epsilon's arm, ripping through the armor and into flesh with no resistance, leaving jagged lines. Then the dark mass spoke in a language that overlapped on each other, creating a din that made everyone cover their ears.

"What is this madness?" Epsilon shouted over the noise.

"It's Hild!" Gamma shouted back.

"Another spell?"

"No this presence, this voice, this is what Hild truly is! She doesn't exist only in three dimensions, she exists in eleven! This is the only way we can interpret her true form!"

Omega walked over to them. "So how in the hell do we beat it?"

"A burst of energy in all directions; everyone power up, give it all you got!"

"Are you crazy? None of us have that much energy left, that would kill us all!"

"Then if you've have any last words, say them now or forever hold your peace!"

* * *

Rho readied himself for the end. He was right where he was supposed to be, next to his friends at the very end. All the people he met along the way, he owed them so much. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to make it up to them now. What was left to him was his faith, the one thing

" _We are troubled on every side, yet not distressed; we are perplexed, but not in despair; persecuted, but not forsaken, cast down, but not destroyed; Always bearing about in the dying of the Lord Jesus, that the life also of Jesus might be made manifest in our body. For we which live are always delivered unto death for Jesus's sake, the life also of Jesus might be made manifest in our mortal flesh. So that death worketh in us, but life in you…"_

* * *

Helen had Upsilon's arm draped over her shoulder, and her arm was draped over his. They were struggling to hold each other up, unwilling to look weak in the eyes of the other. They were master and student, equal partners, and lovers, but this was how the Selbstmord Masters would die; right next to each other.

"Figures." Helen scoffed.

"What figures?" Upsilon said.

"That you'd find a way to get me killed."

Upsilon chuckled. " _Zusammen in den Tod."_

 _"Wie wir im Leben sind."_ Helen finished. Death followed them wherever they went, now it was time for them to meet it head on.

* * *

"You were right Mark." Omega said to the voice in his head. "Dying sucks."

" _If it's any consolation,"_ Mark Lore replied. " _You've done better than I did at this point."_

 _"_ That…means a lot. Thanks, for everything."

" _Don't mention it."_

"Hey Omega!" Epsilon came up to him. "Too bad we can't give our gifts back, huh?"

"Yeah it's a shame." Omega said. "Do you wanna get back at Hild for keeping us from them?"

"Of course."

* * *

" _I was certain I would outlive you Victor! I should be angrier."  
_

Gamma cocked his head to the side. "But?"

Psyche sighed. " _At least I get to see you off."_

 _"_ Your still my greatest mistake Psyche, but I've learned to live with some of my mistakes."

"Victor!" Nero shuffled over. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Everyone, on my count! Three…Two…One…NOW!"

* * *

A rumble could be heard and felt throughout the entire arena. The ceiling cracked under the stress of the released power, letting natural light in, a stark contrast to Hild's form. From the center of Hild a light burst out, repelling her away from the column. At the top, seven figures shone, their armor shining bright and their combined shout carrying over the entire demon realm. When it was all over they passed out, the pillar collapsing beneath them, leaving them strewn about the rubble.

Hild coalesced into her humanoid form, her eyes violet once more, standing over Gamma. He was breathing, and woke up coughing up dust. He got to one knee before seeing her, and tried to crawl to her, but she casually drifted away. She raised her hand, beckoning her team to stand with her.

"You know, that light show back there was equivalent to about five thousandths of my power." Hild grinned at his continued resistance. "That's the spirit! I can see how you managed to survive for so long. See Hagall? They were no real threat."

Hagall grit her teeth. "Even so, they came farther than last time. That makes them dangerous, too dangerous to live."

"No, this is perfect, they're right where they're supposed to be."

Gamma glanced back at his friends, who were beginning to stir. "They'll be fine." Hild assured him. "But I'm still at a loss for why you came this far. It wasn't just the curse was it? Did you want to be a hero like the ones you read about?"

"At first I kind of did." Gamma stood up, hands limp at his sides. "I understand that I cannot follow them. They are true heroes, their compassion inspiring others to become better. We are merely soldiers, expendable. As long as you're hitting us, you're not hitting anything important. We'll stand in your way, no matter what, while they save the world."

"And they live happily ever after, I know the story. You don't deserve to be happy?" Hild countered.

Gamma looked back to his friends again. "Maybe they do. But I don't!" He broke into a dead sprint, catching everyone off guard. Bringing his shoulder down he slammed into Hild, the two of them falling to the ground. They got up at the same time, Gamma's jet black arm burning with blue flame.

"Guys! I will get us back home no matter what happens!"

"Then come and take your freedom." Hild said.

He threw the hardest punch he could, he knew it was the last attack he would get off before he was swarmed. Hild met it with a fist of her own the two running into one another. The buildup of energy caused the obsidian to crack and then shatter, releasing a light that encompassed everything around Gamma.

The world became dark to Gamma, and he was alone but for his friends. "Psyche, are you there?"

" _That blast shorted me out for a second there, what did I miss?"_

"I'm not sure yet." He watched Rho and the others limp to his side, each of them confused at the darkness. It receded, leaving them on a rooftop overlooking the ocean. They saw the sunset glittering off of the water and it brought tears to Gamma's eyes.

"We're home."

"What?" Epsilon whispered, unable to believe what Gamma said.

"He is right." Upsilon said, an arm around Helen's hip. "This is our Earth, our universe. We have returned."

Rho scooped Gamma up and gave him the biggest hug he could. "We did it, _we won!"_ After letting him down, he tried to retract his armor, but he failed the armor physical and not spiritual. "And we've broken the curse as well!"

"Well I've gotta hand it to you Victor," Nero said. "You did the impossible."

Gamma shook his head. "We all pitched in on this one. I can't thank you enough for your sacrifices." He turned away and walked towards the city. "Come with me, I want you to see something."


	4. The Great Game

There was a shack on the outskirts of the city. So old now that there was no one left to remember what it was for or why it was there, except for two people, who returned to this place at the end of a arduous journey that took them across and even beyond the stars. Now those two were here again, ready to show their new visitors.

The old door opened with a long creaking sound, the smell of dust greeting the guests. Gamma felt the doorframe until his hand rested on a cord. Lifting it from where it hung, he showed the the drill shaped pendant on the bottom to the others.

"What's that for?" Epsilon asked.

"Remember when I said that here, all the places we've been to were just ink on paper?" Nero walked into the dark ahead. "This is where Victor and I kept the tales of the multiverse."

Gamma walked in and inserted the drill into the wall. Twisting it activated the lights, revealing rows upon rows of books. Every one of them picked up a book, some of them depicting people and places they knew, others that they never visited, and a few were journal written by Gamma and Nero on their collected observations.

" _Why did you never tell me about this place Victor?"_ Psyche inquired.

"I tend not to give the enemy ammunition." Gamma answered.

Epsilon finished one of the books. "These stories, are they finished?"

"Some of them are." Nero pulled out a set of books, opening the first volume. "Do you want to hear about the one we just came from?"

His eyes lit up. "Sounds good to me."

They all gathered around and Prometheus Nero told them the story of the two lovers Keiichi Morisato and the goddess Belldandy: their lives, struggles, and triumphs. Everything from helping out friends and family to saving the entire multiverse from the Lord of Terror. From their first encounter with Mara to overcoming the Judgement Gate in Niflheim. When it was over, they were all amazed at the exploits the heard.

"Not bad." Helen complimented. "He did so much despite his frailty; I understand what you meant Johann."

Omega leaned back onto a wall. "We had it easy: our armor, Hild's curse, and the combined knowledge and technology of a dozen realities."

"Don't sell yourselves short, it takes unbelievable strength to go as far as we did." Gamma said. "They had help from Hild too, and they nearly blew up Niflheim with a antimatter bomb, sacrificing themselves in the process. If that's what it takes, then I think we've done enough to earn some credit."

"That we did." Rho agreed.

Gamma knelt and grabbed a latch on the floor. "Well now that storytime's over, it's time to see the cool stuff." He lifted it up, and climbed down the ladder. The rest came down with him and were amazed at the displays they saw. The smaller displays depicted machines, scaled down in height. Their dynamic poses and striking designs drawing Gamma to them. He remembered the war machines who's destructive power he once hoped he'd never replicate. That didn't happen, but he knew now that his creations were in capable hands.

Rho looked upon a display of armor; suits from the far future and ancient past. He saw himself in their reflection and was filled with pride at that he could wear such an item himself. He thanked God for the opportunity to show so many what it meant to serve Him, and to guide him on the path to righteousness.

Nero stopped in front of a red death mask, the fanged and horned face menacing. He had long been afraid of it, and in his attempts to control his fears, he had done horrific things. With Omega holding the real one, his fear became small in comparison. It would take a long time to fix his mistakes,and his mind went to work on how to start.

Helen and Upsilon gazed at the divine garb of the goddesses they had met. Next to Belldandy's was the robe Keiichi wore at his wedding. Upsilon sighed, seeing Helen's point before: Keiichi was being controlled by forces beyond his knowledge, trying to make him something of their design. Through determination and self sacrifice he was freed from their control, and made his wish come true. They were more similar than he admitted. He and Helen looked at each other, contemplating the truth of their own relationship. Now that Hild was out of the way, things would proceed as they would before. One of them was going to die, most likely in the other's arms. At the moment however, they held hands, holding on to what they had right now.

Epsilon hung out in a corner, holding the item he was given, the necklace from Lind with the power of the angels within. His thoughts were heavy with the weight of duty as he placed his fingers on his scar, feeling the difference between it and his skin. He wasn't sure if he could keep going, but he would try as long as he was still alive, it was the least he could do for what Lind and the others did for him.

Omega had his eyes on a chunk of metal labeled as Damascus Steel, the wavy patterns familiar to him. It was from an angel of his own, one he needed to hear sing. Right after he brought Big Sister's mask back, of course. Even though the others were home, there wasn't much of a home for him here. What there was for him was the infinite multiverse for him to enjoy, and he would. From the distance he could hear faint singing, a somber voice that swept into the room.

 _There's only one song, left in my mind  
Tales of a brave man who lived far from here  
Now the bards' songs are over, and it's time to leave  
No one should ask you for the name of the one  
Who tells the story…_

It picked up in volume until they could all hear it, drawing all of them to the far side of the room, where a stairwell awaited them Gamma and Nero turned to each other, neither of them remembering how this got there. They went down first, ready for whatever was at the bottom. No one had their weapons, either destroyed or lost in the fight with the demons. But what they found was something different. A lone man behind a desk.

It was like a mix of all of their physical characteristics: Rho's build, Upsilon's height, Gamma's hair straightened out with a white streak on the sides, Epsilon's scars and his red eyes, and his armor was as white as Helen's dress. He paid no attention to them at first, keeping his back to them, continuing to sing and strum on his guitar, which Epsilon realized was his.

 _In my thoughts and in my dreams they're always in my mind  
These songs of hobbits, dwarves, and men, and elves  
Come close your eyes!  
You can see them too…  
_

At the song's end, his head turned to see this confused group. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd come back, I was a little worried that you wouldn't make it."

"Who are you?" Epsilon asked.

"You." The stranger put down the guitar and tapped on his shoulder guard; a circle with a horizontal line etched onto it. "They call me Theta the Traveler, and I've been keeping an eye on you since the beginning."

Gamma sighed, not out of comfort, but out of exasperation. "Please, don't start with this."

"Start with what?" Theta's tried to act serious, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"This is the part where you tell us that you've been pulling the strings the entire time." Nero said. "The doors, Hild, that was all you wasn't it?"

"Like I can make her do anything she doesn't want to. I tried once." He said. "Not making that mistake again. No, I only gave you the first door. I kind of…lost you after that. Wasn't my finest moment."

"Then how did you figure out where we were?" Upsilon inquired.

"I asked around." Theta explained. "There were two people in particular who had a interest in you."

"Indeed."  
"Six men who fight as one."  
"One man who fights like six."  
"We had to see for ourselves-"  
"Which one was better."

The two figures revealed themselves, their tan formal dress an echo of a former life. Even now they were still curious, still in wonder at Gamma and company. Upsilon remember them, as he remembered everyone he read about. He was confused about how they got here from the floating city.

"The Lutece twins?"

"No," Helen corrected, tensing at their presence. "Just Lutece. They're the same person, separated by only one chromosome."

Upsilon focused on Robert, and then Rosalind. "The same, and yet different."

"Constants and variables." Rosalind put his words another way. "When X becomes Y."

"And six, seven." Robert finished, circling Helen. "This one is unique to this reality, and could have been the deciding factor in their success."

"And your failure." Rosalind prodded Theta, who closed his eyes in thought.

"Wait," Omega spoke up, trying to wrap his head around it all. "When we talked to others about you, they referenced a team like us. How are you one person?"

"I was all of you at one point." Theta explained. "Then Tyr decided to split me into my various incarnations."

"Why?"

"More eyes on Keiichi. He didn't trust him; took me a while to trust him too."

Epsilon scratched his chin. "Did your separation have anything to do with your death?"

"If I were together I wouldn't have fared better. I mean, I could only match two thousandths of Hild's energy on a good day, you managed _five_." He briefly chuckled to himself. "Can't believe you pulled that off."

"If you died," Rho wondered. "How are you right here?"

Theta shot a grin his way. "Strange thing about the multiverse, you'd be surprised at how many ways there are to reverse death."

Rho didn't press any further. "So what brings you down here?"

"I have a hobby of collecting things." He said. "So I decided to add some things to yours." A light shined behind him, displaying their armor in a glass case. Beside them was their weapons, shimmering and new. They moved around his desk to take their weapons back as well as Epsilon's guitar, Theta looking on. Turning back to him, the group saw that the 'siblings' had vanished without a trace.

"I also have a few things for you." Opening a drawer he showed them a book. "This is a codex of utility spells: teleportation, repair and the like. Also when you're not here, you'll still have the abilities of your former curse. I took the liberty of replacing as many of the items I could with their real counterparts, so you could go where you want."

"Oh that's right!" Rho dropped his sword in shock. "There's something I have to do! But I didn't take an item from there."

"I told you, I'm a collector." Theta took off a item from his belt and gave it to Rho. It was a broken mirror, a teardrop shaped slot on the back. "This will take you where you need to go."

"Thanks." He looked at Gamma. "You all have to come with me!"

Helen was slightly more skeptical. "Must we? I do have something to do as well."

"I'm sure you and Upsilon can hold off on killing each other for a few days. For now, I'm feeling like a vacation."

"I'm for that!" Gamma said. "Upsilon, send us off!"

Upsilon turned to Gamma for confirmation. He nodded in reply, and Upsilon created the spell from the codex. A audible _ping_ was heard and they were taken up by a beam of energy.

Once they were gone, Theta looked over to the dark corners of the room. "I did my job, you can come out now."

From one corner, Hild stepped out with a hand on her hip, amused by Theta's performance. On the other side was Anzasu, holding her staff of office.

"I wasn't expecting it to be that easy." Anzasu said.

"They have always been easy to lead around." Hild replied. "Now that they're where we want them, we can finally settle this."

"There of all places?" Theta was worried about their drive to conflict. "A fight could get out of hand."

"That's why we sent them." Hild explained, becoming annoyed with how Theta thought she didn't think this through. "Less damage that way."

"Besides," Anzasu added. "They were on my list for testing anyway." She met Hild's gaze, both of them refusing to back down. "I'm eager to see who will win."

While they postured, Theta reached into a pocket and looked the display of armors, remembering his own battles. "Heroes, in spite of themselves." he sighed under his breath. Those people were good enough to earn a spot in this hall, but now they were just pawns in Hild and Anzasu's contests. He hoped that it'll all turn out for the best, although he couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

 _Okay, you got me; there's a epilogue. I just wanted a even fifteen parts okay? Can I have that?_


End file.
